Product displays, such as merchandisers, are frequently used in retail environments to display products for sale. These product displays are frequently supported by wire grids or product display grids. Example product display grids are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,248 “Product Display Grid System” assigned to DCI Marketing which is fully incorporated herein by reference. Wire grids are generally made of metal and are about 18 inches high and 48 inches wide. The grids are mounted to walls or uprights of a shelving system. Once the grids are mounted to the uprights, product displays are mounted to the grid. The grids sometime mounted to the uprights and/or wall by way of mounting brackets. Traditional brackets may be knocked off while trying to move the large, heavy grid into position. Additionally, the right side brackets may be accidentally placed to the left of the grid or vice versa.
It would be useful to have universal brackets capable of more firmly engaging grids in order to aid in grid installation.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale or to include all features, options or attachments. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.